viriditasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Union Federalist Reserve: "Federalist" Military
The Federalist base of operations is the Core Worlds. Every Core World has at least one Federalist base, Children's Creche, and Training Academy. Several of the worlds have highly specialized Academies that expose their soldiers to a varying degree of training exercises that prepare them for different military branches and specializations. The current three branches are the same as back in the Solar System before the First Cadre arrived; the Army, Navy, and Marines. That's not all. The genejack soldiers who are augmented since birth to be useful in their specific branches have specific benefits because of those augmentations, but most of those augmentations are very generalized until they enter the Children's Creche, where they receive the only additional genejack and cybernetic enhancements that legally exist in Federalist space. All other enhanced individuals that aren't military enhanced have to be licensed and placed under a Federalist conscript status. That includes former military personnel who currently live retired or otherwise discharged lives outside of their previous careers. The Navy covers of all space-related military incursions and consists of the vast majority of Federalist personnel. Space is dangerous, so only those who are both skilled and lucky seem to make it far in their naval careers. Those who choose this branch are generally those who have been augmented to operate as one with the naval fleet. Computer interfacing, cybernetic sensory enhancements, vocal command enhancers, and intellect computers are among the most common enhancements a member of naval service can opt for during their careers. The last two are only available with an officer's commission. Naval officers grow in distinction as they become commanders, captains, and admirals, their true strength lying in their ability to navigate the terrors of starship command. The Army includes all military activity within and without territories of any faction in a war zone and during wartime operations. In short, this means the boots on the ground, as well as the operators of vehicles in the air, on the ground, and at sea. The Army is focused on the vehicles of war and the actual means to victory, supply lines. These careers are for individuals who prize pragmatism and sitting behind the wheel of truly terrifying machines of war, not just the tanks, but mechs. Mech pilots are not the core of personnel, though. Being one requires a special commission and a mech suit neural interface augmentation. Army officers may instead choose an intellect computer and computer interface. Army officers are generally those who have been proven effective leaders with an eye to protecting civilian assets. The Marines. The space marine is probably the most iconic member of military service among federalists. A soldier in power armor with a massive gun fits this ideal soldier perfectly. The unfortunate part about this icon is that it lacks a sense of reality. Most of the Marines are skilled at something other than being the boots on the ground during an invasion or other sortie. There are two kinds of space marines. There are battle marines, and drop marines. Drop marines are dropped from orbit behind enemy lines and must have guile and the ability to act alone. Battle marines are dropped from air rafts to land at the front lines, fighting back the enemies until they secure the area and move on. The third and final type of marine is the infiltrator. They are the ones who brave the worst in order to gather war intelligence. Marine commissions exist for those who prove themselves an asset to the Federalist Reserve, not just being a soldier. Marine officers are often a paradox of mixed military and civilian skills. Federalist Duty One does not have to be born into these services to join them, though. If a skilled civilian shows exceptional prowess at something the Federalist military needs, they can join or even be conscripted. This life does mean being surrounded by people who may have an augmented advantage over you in the skills of your job. This means that some of the most distinguished veterans are those who overcame adversity both in service and in spite of their disadvantages or advantages of their birth. Born to Serve Super Soldier children are often called by the derogatory phoneme of their selected service. Navy are "Squids," Army are "Grunts," and Marines are "Devil Dogs." All are called Warriors, though. These children put up for adoption to become soldiers of the Union Federalist Reserve are bound for a life of hardships as well as glory. High demands are placed upon education and discipline. Depending on the planet of origin, Creche children can expect to learn various survival skills that might aid in their military training. All of them will go through some kind of boot camp where they receive training and discipline. This is sometimes determined more by where the current military actions are needed. For the Navy, the training grounds are usually on barren moons or near asteroid fields where they can learn how to move about in microgravity environments and rely on survival equipment meant to help them survive the extreme conditions of space or thin atmospheres. Sometimes the training is on ocean worlds, using traditional naval vessels on the open sea. Either way, certain environmental factors are at play in the raising of a Warrior. Warriors begin play with one survival skill at a 1 and the Recon skill at a 0. They gain the Athletics skill at a 0. Increase one physical attribute by 1 and a different one by 2 due to cybernetic augmentation. Warriors also learn a weapons specialty at a 1 and either Medic, Comms and Sensors, Flight (air raft/small craft), Driver, or Gunner at a 0. If a Warrior leaves the service before retirement, they receive only half the benefit from studying skills not included in their service training. Ignore this if the Warrior received a commission and officer training in a non-combat vocation. If the Warrior chooses a mercenary or civil service career, they do not receive this penalty to their training if they were not commissioned as an officer, either.